Total Drama: Pahkitew Island
Total Drama: Pahkitew Island is the second half of fifth season of Total Drama. About Episodes #107. So, Uh This Is My Team? #108. I Love You, Grease Pig! #109. Twinning Isn't Everything #110. I Love You, I Love You Knots #111. A Blast from the Past #112. Mo Monkey Mo Problems #113. This Is The Pits! #114. Three Zones and a Baby #115. Hurl and Go Seek #116. Scarlett Fever #117. Sky Fall #118. Pahk'd With Talent #119. Lies, Cries and One Big Prize Cast and Crew Gallery Trivia *This is the first season of Total Drama to feature the third set of contestants. *Since Wananakwa sank last season, the confessional is the only thing saved, in So, Uh, This is My Team? The first person to use the Confessional is Samey. *This is the first season in the history of Total Drama to not have a clearly-defined main antagonist, with two different contestants having villainous tendencies. **Scarlett, who had several hints early on at a darker true nature, first acted as Max's sidekick, giving him ideas on how to sabotage the other team and be more "evil." While she initially planned to let Max take the blame for "his" ideas, she grew visibly infuriated with Max calling her his "sidekick," and eventually decided that she would stop at nothing to eliminate Max. She finally revealed her true nature in Scarlett Fever, when she took control of the island and threatened to kill all the remaining contestants if she didn't receive the million dollars. However, she was outsmarted and eliminated alongside Max. **Sugar, the only villainous contestant on Waneyihtam Maskwak, made clear early on that she was determined to win the game, with her ruthless, competitive, and greedy nature explained by the fact that she had previously competed in beauty pageants. She was more game-focused than Scarlett, first orchestrating Ella's elimination due to her strong dislike of her. However, she didn't stop there, as she then focused on breaking up Dave and Sky due to seeing a relationship as a threat, and also tried to form alliances; first with Shawn (which failed), and then successfully with Sky. Although she attempted to betray Sky and get her eliminated in Sky Fall, she caused Jasmine's elimination instead. Also, she noticeably outranked both Max and Scarlett in the overall season. Thus, from the purely statistical standpoint, Sugar ranks as the most successful of the three potential antagonists, coming in third place and causing two eliminations. *This season shares more similarities to Survivor than any other season. **The teams are randomly selected as opposed to a preselection of some sort. **No shelter, food, water, or any other provisions are provided to the contestants, meaning they must build their own shelter and find their own food. **Some episodes' titles come from quotes from the contestants. **The team names are based on the language of the Cree, similar to how Survivor team names are based off words or names of tribes from the area in which the season takes place. *The first two male competitors eliminated were both voiced by Clé Bennett while the first two female contestants eliminated are voiced by Bryn McAuley. *This is the only season where not a single contestant from the first generation appears at all. *This is the first season since Total Drama Island where all three finalists are all originally from the same team, although one of them had been switched to the opposing team shortly before the merge. *This is the first season since Total Drama World Tour to not feature any of the second generation cast. *This is the first season since Total Drama World Tour to not feature a hidden immunity idol. *This is the second season since Total Drama: Revenge of the Island where three of the four finalists are of one gender, while one is of the other gender; in this case, Shawn is the only male in the final four. **This is the reverse of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, where Zoey was the only female in the final four. External Links *Total Drama: Pahkitew Island - Cartoon Network Wiki *Total Drama: Pahkitew Island - Total Drama Wiki Category:Shows Category:Total Drama Shows Category:Article Stubs